Don't You See
by PyroSiren
Summary: Bakura muses over his feelings for Yami. But Yami is already with someone.
1. what can not be seen

This is my first fic. Try not to flame me too hard. I haven't wrote outside of school work.  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I own them. Next week episode Yami makes out with Bakura. (obviously am being sarcastic)  
  
Warning: shounen-ai , cursing, Bakura angst, and violent thoughts.This is a one shot fic.  
Bakura muses over Yami and his feelings. But Yami is already with someone.  
Bakura =Yami Bakura  
Ryou = Ryou Bakura  
Yami = Yami Yugi  
Yugi = Yugi Motuo  
~~flashback~~  
--yami words to hakari-- and vice versa  
  
Title: Don't You See  
Author: PyroSiren  
  
Ryou thought it'd be good for me to get out. He has no clue why I've been acting less social then normal. After all I had a chance to make fun of Joey and Seto but I didn't. When they made fun of me I just walked away. Anyway Ryou is playing tag or something childish with Yugi. I'm standing over here watching. Well am watching my Dark Angel watch them. He's smiling and laughing at them and I can't help but a small smile.  
  
Then I see HIM. I can't help but hate HIM. After all it's his fault that *my* Dark Angel isn't with me. Don't you see how much I care? His dices should be shoved up his ass. That's right HIM is Duke. Duke stole *my* angel. I remember the day clearly.  
  
~~~ ~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~  
Ryou came to the Game Shop to 'hang out' with Yugi. He made me come along. To tell you the truth (when do you see that) I had plan to go. It took me a while to get the courage to tell my angel my feelings. And Yami ( if you didn't know, duh) looked great. Just when I was going to say it, HE comes in.   
  
Duke goes over to Yami picks him up and starts kissing him. Now I thought he was hurting him. So, I was going to get up and beat the crap out of him. But it just got worse. Yami started giggling. Not one of those girlie giggles but a adorable giggle. Where was I, oh yeah, Yami is giggling. Now Ryou looks as confused as me (guess they didn't tell him either). Yugi is laughing and IT is kissing Yami's delicate neck (making him laugh more). Yugi starts to tell us that they're going out. I swear I heard my puny heart break. They didn't even see how sad and pitiful I looked.  
~~~~end flashback~~~~~~~  
  
As Ryou and Yugi play those thoughts go through my head. Playing the whole scene over and over. It's funny to think that are lights are going out but not us. That's right Yugi and Ryou are going together. I'm going nuts. I need to choke something and get all this stress out. Don't you see, Yami, what you're doing to me? That's it am going to find some innocent bystander and kick thier ass. Ryou is calling my name wondering where am going. Though are link I tell him to bugger off.  
  
What Bakura didn't notice is the sad crimson eyes watching him leave. Or Yugi surprised look as he hears words though the link he has. What are those words you ask? I'll tell but don't say anything.  
--Don't you see it's your arms I want around me not his.--  
A small sigh passed Yami's lips. "What's the matter koi," Duke asked looking down at his boyfriend. "....Nothing," Yami answered watching a figure in the distance.  
Well that's my first fic. I hope you liked it and I hope I approve. I claim first Duke/Yami. Please R&R. 


	2. trouble and the mall

This is my first fic. Try not to flame me too hard. I haven't wrote outside of school work.  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I own them. Next week episode Yami makes out with Bakura. (obviously am being sarcastic)  
  
Warning: shounen-ai , Duke bashing (it fits in I have nothing against him. I think he's cute), cursing, Bakura angst, and violent thoughts. Bakura POV Bakura muses over Yami and his feelings. But Yami is already with someone. Bakura =Yami Bakura Ryou = Ryou Bakura Yami = Yami Yugi Yugi = Yugi Motuo ~~flashback~~ --yami words to hakari-- and vice versa *sound effects or action*  
  
Title: Don't You See Chapter 2 Author: PyroSiren  
  
(Bakura's POV)  
  
Ryou is still yelling. Boy doesn't he even realize am not listening to him. He can't believe he had to pick me up at jail. Hello, I was a tomb robber, I was a bad guy. I can't believe I got caught. Let me tell you what happened.  
  
I found my 'innocent bystander' walking down an alleyway. How conveint. This makes it so easy. So I flowed this middle age guy down the alley. Where I preceded to give him a beat down. Just as I thought lady luck was being nice, a cop walks down the same alley. Of course the cop stops me and arrests me. Ryou had to come and pick me up. The worse part is Yugi was with him. Which means Yami will find out.  
  
Yami is probably sitting in Duke's lap, laughing at me. All these years and am caught by a low grade cop. To top it off it was over something stupid. Lady luck seems to be having a ball day with me.  
  
Oh, goody Yugi came over to comfort his boyfriend. Great so did Yami, probably to laugh at me. Ra, why can't I hate him. He's walking to me, so I know he wants to say something to me.  
  
"Bakura, it's not like you to get caught so easily," Yami said while tapping his right foot. That told me he was upset with me. But why should he care.  
  
"First time for everything." What a great reply Bakura. You sure know how to win him over.  
  
"Well, I was planning to check out some stores. Why don't you come with me?" Where did that come from.  
  
"I don't have anything else to do and I don't want to hear Ryou anymore." Smooth move Bakura. Don't let him think you actually want to be around him.  
  
"GREAT! I'll be fun." Yami grabs Bakura's hands and pulls him up. Giving Bakura a slight blush before he shakes his head.  
  
"Duke too busy to go with you." Not too much resentment there, yeah right.  
  
"Shopping with me isn't his thing. I take too long for him. That doesn't bother you, does it." He looks so hopeful.  
  
"Whatever, lets just go." It's surprising to see him without Dice guy. He was practically glued to Yami's hip. Duke barely lets Yami out of his sight. I've seen him give Joey a black eye just because he thought he was staring too long at Yami. Of course Joey was starring at him they were talking. I can't complain I would've done the same thing.  
  
"Great, lets go." Yami grabs my hand and waves a quick bye to our hakaris. We arrive at the new mall pretty quick. Not surprising since Yami pulled me along. Not that I mind, he was holding my hand the whole way. "Where do you wanna go first?"  
  
"I thought you were the one that wanted to go shopping." Cuz I wanna go to a hotel and see that cute ass bent over. This is not a place to get a hard on.  
  
"I do. I just thought since there's so many places, you might want to check something out too." He's so thoughtful. That hotel still sounds good. I wonder if there's one near by. Yea, now ask him and not only will he slap you but am pretty sure Duke will pop out of nowhere and beat you down. Am not afraid of that freak though. He'll be easy to handle. Why is there a waving hand in my face? Oh, I must have been staring. He has really nice hands. Wonder how they feel down my........FOR THE LOVE OF RA......don't finish that thought.  
  
"Tomb robber, are you in." I hate when he calls me that. *SLAP* Way to go Bakura hitting him across the face will make him fall for you.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
A nasty red mark was forming on the side of Yami's face. A look of surprise clearly seen. Yami's left hand slowly reach his left cheek, still in case of shock. While Bakura looked a bit shocked himself. A flash of guilt and sadness went across his face. But as quick as it came It left and left on Bakura's face was mask of nothingness.  
  
"Why the fucking hell did you hit me?" Yami looked pissed off and confused when the shock wore off.  
  
"You shouldn't have put your hand in my face!" The robber yelled back.  
  
"I was only trying to get your attention!" The former pharaoh said with venom.  
  
"Well you didn't have to do that to get my attention," and in a quiet whisper barley audible he added, "you always have my attention."  
  
"What you say?"  
  
"Nothing, forget about it. Let's just get this shopping over with."  
  
"Fine, but if you hit me again am gonna throw your ass in a garbage can."  
  
"Whatever you say Pharaoh." A low growl was heard from Yami's throat.  
  
A sudden sly smirk appeared over Yami's face. "Let's go in that clothing store." Yami walked in with Bakura following close behind.  
  
Sorry this took me so long. But I had to write this and since I don't have a beta. I had to put it away, forget about it, then bring it back and go over it. I did it twice and it's probably still a wreak.  
  
"R&R please, she's pretty pathetic." A guy with black hair past his shoulder blades. Black sunglasses, a tight cotton black shirt, black baggy jeans, with army boots. He also has cat ears and tail of a panther.  
  
That's Blade, he's so mean. His little sister Dagger keeps him inline. You'll might her next time. They are OC but they aren't in the story. They're just here to keep me company.  
  
"Yeah she has no friends."  
  
Shut up! This was a one-shot but someone *coughskittlescough* offered a plushie. So sad.  
  
"No comment, too easy."  
  
Gothic ass. 


	3. reviews

I thought I'd put up some thank yous. I have the next chapter but the site is acting funny, so I thought I'd test it first. To make sure it goes through right. I posted what the review sent and then my reply, cause it's been awhile. And am sure you don't remember what you wrote. You don't have to reply to this chapter.

* * *

Magical-Wildgirl ch 1, reply Aww.  
So sad.  
Will they figure it out?  
Write more!  
This is for the whole story, BTW.  
I know what you mean about mean muses...or OCs.  
MW's many OCs: HEY! MW: eep (runs)  
Keep writing! 

thank you, Dagger will help me though.  
(muffled cures from Blade.) Dagger: be quiet you she's working.

* * *

viva la-boufe lover ch 1, reply cool u sould go on 

thank you I will!

* * *

SoulDreamer ch 1, reply Is it finished? If it's not plz finish! 

it was a one shot but I was persuaded to continue.

* * *

darkness-sama ch 1, reply hehehe, poor Bakura!! Silly Yami going out with Duke, silly silly, what ever will Honda think, silly silly. Hehe, continue, it's looking good so far! 

thank you so much!! I love your stories so it means a lot that you like mine. It makes it more fun. Honda, huh I think you gave me an idea! thank you.

* * *

Rai-Chan ch 1, anon. Kool story.Poor Bakura-sama. 

thank you! don't worry!

* * *

KitsuneDewAddict ch 1, reply well, this is the first Duke/Yami fic I've read where Duke isn't portrayed as a $$hole... Interesting... Are you planning on getting Bakura and Yami together somehow? Well, keep writing! 

I think Duke is hot so. And it's a secret. I have like four different endings and I haven't decided which one to use yet.

* * *

Todokanunegai ch 1, reply BAKA::chases Duke/Otogi around:: I'm going to kill you::looks up:: -;;..heh..that was really good, kinda short but really good. Luv Bakura/Yami..there just aren't enough around. Keep it up::goes back to chasing Otogi around:: BAKA! SHI-NE! 

Thank you! Don't hurt him I still need him.

* * *

Dark Magician Of Chaos ch 2, reply Really Good! I like it! 

Thank you so much!!

* * *

KitsuneDewAddict ch 2, reply post more! 

I am

* * *

Skittle Kitsune's ch 1, reply You must make this a Yami/ Bakura story! Please? If you do I'll add you to my favorites list and let you borrow my Malik plushie! Pwease? ch 2, reply YAY! I promised a plushie so here it is!! Dramatic background music  
A Malik Plushie! YAY!! You must feel so special!! You are my friend now!  
Well g2g! Byez!  
Skittles 

yeah a plushie and a friend! Thank you! Blade: "yeah her very first"  
how the hell did you get free. Dagger!  
Dagger: "got him"

* * *

SoulDreamer ch 2, reply really neat! continue soon! 

thank you! '. thank you, I will!

* * *

Todokanunegai ch 2, reply Oh..::eyes go wide:: Hehe, Bakura thinking PERVERTED! XD ::bounces happily:  
Update son. I might write a new Darkshipper if you do Yami: Sure.  
::glare glare:: 

yeah he will do that a lot. Now you'll have to write a darkshipping, haha! and Yami behave or you won't get any alone time with Bakura.

* * *

angelictransmition ch 2, anon. whee! i've imagined a yamixduke pairing - but i rarely get to read one! hmm... bakura was rather MEAN in this chapter - heck, slapping yami in the face! that'll make HIM fall in love with HIM? PUHLEASE!  
update! 

he didn't mean to hit him he was spacing but don't worry he'll make it up, I got that plan along with a real reason. There will be more YamixDuke in about 2 more chapters. And I might do a prequel and how they got together.

* * *

kiara ch 2, anon. that story was great but im guessing its not done ch 2, anon. i love your story. 

am glad you like it and you right it's not done. Thank you for reminding me it was out there.


	4. clothes and seats

I am so sorry this took so long. My computer crashed and I lost everything. I'm still upset about that. I had to get a new one and that took awhile. And I forgot about the story. I am so sorry. Special thanks to everyone who put up with me. Blade: all those pics gone!  
Shut up you not helping! On with the Show!

* * *

Don't You See: chapter 3

Yami dragged Bakura into a clothing store.  
"Okay, they have some nice stuff," Yami said while sorting through some clothes.

"Yeah sure," Bakura replied looking uncomfortable.

(Bakura's POV)

Don't picture him trying on clothes. Seeing naked skin...nice ass...no stop! He already has a pile of clothes. How long was I out?  
"Am going to try these on. Can you wait outside the door? I want another's opinion." Yami said heading to the changing rooms.

"Whatever," that's it act normal. So while he goes in I sit in those plastic chairs. Why do they make them so uncomfortable and ugly? They Probably don't want you to sit. Cause if you stand you'll see something and you'll buy. Am on to them. I know the truth.

"What do you think?"  
I think I should have worn bagger pants. My angel walks out wearing black khakis that are tight around the butt and then flare out. With a deep red button up that hugs his chest like the way I wish I could. The first few buttons are undone letting me see his creamy skin. Before I can speak I cough loudly into my hand to clear my throat.

* * *

Dagger: Now what have we learned?  
I should write it on paper, so I don't lose it all.  
D: And?  
I shouldn't try to fix it myself, cause I'll end up breaking it.  
D: And?  
I should tie up Blade and gag him. (Muffled cruses can be heard in the background)  
D: good now say thank you.  
Thank you!

My profile has describion on my oc/muses. Yes, Dagger has some points like me but I was very young and a long story.  
Any ides for sexy clothes email me. Sorry that's why I stopped.


End file.
